La TERDIS : Temporel Est ce Réseau Dimentionnellement Inter Spatial
by Bonnie Danl'Ciel
Summary: Les Weasley inventent un truc génial. Bon. Un truc génial au nom génial. Bon. Utilisé par les moldus. Bon. Dans plusieurs dimensions. ...Bon. Pouvant relier les trois plus grands méchants de l'univers. Euh... Bon. Et les gens morts. Euh... Et les cabines bleues. Euh... Et les loups, les cendriers et les salières. Hum... Allons-y ! Crossover mal placé, mais QUI en lit ? x)
1. TERDIS I : Le Début

**Hey ho les gens !**

**Alur, je n'arrête pas PV&F hein donc no panic!, mais l'inspiration vient trèèèès lentement... brefouille, le truc ci dessous, c'est même pas un chapitre tellement c'est court mais... comme je m'ennuie, je m'auto délire.**

**Read and Review pleuâz ! :-)**

* * *

- Doctooooor...

- Claraaaaaaa...

- Vous avez internet ici ? Non parce que c'est pas que je m'ennuie parfois mais je voudrais au moins pouvoir regarder mes mails, vous comprenez ?

- Hem... Je crois que c'est faisable mais je ne vous promet rien Clara, Sexy est un peu... capricieuse ces temps ci...

* * *

- Je m'ennuie, John.

- Dissèque une grenouille.

- Je n'ai plus de grenouilles.

- Va acheter du lait alors.

- ... Non merci, je vais mieux en fait.

* * *

- C'est hors de question, Albus ! Je refuse qu'une invention d'origine moldue pénètre dans notre École ! Ce serais une... Albus, non ! Non... non, Albuch ! Albuch vous... Albuch ! Revenez ichi tout de chuite, che n'avais pas fini ! Albuch !

Aaahh, la suprématie des bonbons au citron...


	2. TERDIS II : Du Début

**Chapitre 2 Yeeaaah ! ... Hum. ... ù_ù.**

* * *

- Doctor, avez vous déjà entendu parler de Facebook ?

- Facebook ?! Un peu Clara, c'est moi qui ai trouvé le nom... j'étais si jeune à l'époque, à peine 540 ans...

- Heeem... oui, bon. Eh bien il paraît qu'un autre réseau social fait concurrence en ce moment. Enfin, j'ai vu ça avant que je parte bien sûr. Le truc qui me chiffonne, c'est que ce fameux réseau s'appelle "La TERDIS". Vous trouvez pas ça... bizarre ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Clara. C'est juste une coïncidence ! Allez viens, on est arrivés et je ne voudrais pas rat...

- TERDIS : Temporel Est ce Réseau Dimentionnellement Inter Spatial... Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas...

- Hem. Oui en effet. Oui, alors euh... Géronimo ?

* * *

- Joooooohn...

- Hum ?

- Je m'enn...

- Tu dis encore une seule fois que tu t'ennuie Sherlock je te jure que je nous inscrit tous les deux sur un réseau social ! _Social_, Sherlock !

- Facebook ? Non, John. Tu n'oserais pas. Mais cette TERDIS que le _**Times**_ décrit comme étant "la nouvelle révolution "sociale" t'intrigue, n'est ce pas ? Je _m'ennuie_ John.

- Que... mais... Rhaa Sherlock, bon sang ! Tu es... un véritable gamin, Sherlock. J'y vais, je te préviens !

- Mais je n'en doute pas, John...

* * *

- Messieurs Weasley, mais quel plaisir de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois dans cette école ! Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, m'sieur on s'en passera ! Donc, parlons affaires, voulez vous ? Un réseau interne pour Poudlard et un accès au réseau national réglementé, c'est bien ça ? C'est bien ça ! Vous... réglez en chèque ou en espèces ?

- Hem...

* * *

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action, comme toujours, maman !

- Inscrit toi sur un réseau social.

- N'importe lequel ?

- Bah... Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, non comme ça, m'man. Comme ça...


	3. TARDIS III : De La Fin

**Chaaaaaat Pitreuh Trooiiiiiiis BANZAÏ POWAA !**

**Hehem. Euuh... bonjour ? *sourire joyeux et flippant***

**Vous connaissez The Purple Shirt Of Sex ?**

**Si OUI, connaissez vous The Red Pants Of Sex ? C'est l'équivalent Watsonien, et c'est sur Facebook *wiii* ! /SBAF/**

**Si NON... espèce d'... Anderson.**

* * *

- Alors, Clara ? Que se passe t - il sur terre en l'an de grâce 2012 ?

- Oh, rien de bien intéressante ! Mais j'ai rétabli le contacte avec une vieille amie, vous ne me croirez peut être pas, mais c'est une sorcière...

- Mais je te crois Clara ! Alors... ce réseau... il "traverse" aussi les dimensions ? Parce que le monde sorcier est placé dans une autre dimension que le monde moldu, sais-tu ? Lorsque... lorsque Gallifrey était encore... Hum, enfin lorsque j'en avais encore la possibilité, j'allais souvent rendre visite à un ami là bas...

- Les dimensions ? Eh bien oui je pense. C'est dans le nom en même temps. Pourquoi ne pouvez vous plus traverser les dimensions parallèles ?

- Eh bien... ça déchire l'espace-temps si tu veux. Écoute, Clara, ce n'est pas que je préférerais ne pas aborder ce sujet mais on a un concert des plus grandioses à aller voir là donc si tu pouvais lâcher cet ordinateur ce serait sympa...

* * *

- Sherlooock... Je peux savoir ce tu fais sur mon compte TERDIS ?! Tu en as un je te signal !

- ... Tu me... cache quelque chose John. Et ce quelque chose à un rapport direct avec ta nièce, n'est ce pas ? La fille de ton frère pour être exacte. Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais parlé de ton frère, John ? Tu ne semble pas en froid avec lui mais tu vous rends tous les deux en parti responsables du petit problème de bouteille de ta soeur. Et puis c'est quand même étrange que tu découche encore actuellement une fois par mois, alors que tu n'as pas rencontré de femme - aussi insipide soit elle - depuis près de... douze semaines. Je sais que tu sais que mon frère... n'est pas réellement mon frère depuis qu'il a essayé de te "goûter" et je sais également que tu n'as pas plus été surpris que ça lorsque tu as... réalisé que les "vampires" existaient. Je sais aussi que ta nièce est...

- STOP ! Je sais que tu sais tout ça. Je sais que ce que tu ne sais pas t'intrigue et je sais que tu m'en veut et que tu vas m'en vouloir encore parce que je ne t'ai pas parlé de... ça. Écoute, pour faire simple, mon frère et moi sommes des sorciers. Ma soeur ne l'est pas. Nos parents... ont mal pris qu'elle ne le soit pas et jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en âge de réfléchir mon frère et moi, il se peut que nous ayons été du côté de nos géniteurs. Il y a eu... une guerre, Sherlock. Une terrible guerre. Je vais te la raconter parce que je pense que je t'ai assez menti. Par Merlin, que la loi du secret aille se faire cuire une bouse de Dragon par Dingue une bonne fois pour toutes...

* * *

- MAMAN ! Devine qui j'ai trouvé sur TERDIS ?

- Je ne sais pas, chérie. Mais je ne doute pas que tu vas bie... Hey mais c'est John ! Le frère de ton père ! Mais comment te connais-t-il ? Tu n'est pas...

- Mon frère ?! Je suis fils unique Jackie, je pense que je serais au courant sinon.

- Bien sûr que si tu as un frère! John, John Watson qu'il se fait appeler. Jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs mais enfin bon. Il est sur Londres je crois...

- Maman...

- … et puis qu'il est charmant! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas de frère, Peter. Et puis te souviens-tu de...

- Maman...

- … le noël avec vos amis les rouquins là et tu vas rire mais je ne je ne sais plus comment...

- Maman !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? Tu as l'air bien pâle tout à coup, tu te sens mal?

- Le... le frère de... de papa. Je... je n'existe... pas... ici, normalement. Alors... peut être que... que John n'existe pas non plus. Ce qui... ce qui voudrait dire que... La TERDIS... La TERDIS... TERDIS, Oh mon dieu...

- Rose ! ROSE ! Vite, Pete ! Va chercher des secours ! Rose ! Rose réveille toi ! ROSE !

* * *

- Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Ça vous dit de tester un super truc en avant première, avec les profs et l'Ordre ?

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait et surtout comment vous avez fait pour vous mettre ET les profs ET l'Ordre dans la poche ?!

- Relax Hermione ! Tu connais Facebook ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Facebook ? Évidemment. Mais vous vous connaissez comment ?

- Hem. Tu ne veux pas savoir. En bref, on a créé la TERDIS. Un réseau qui débute dans le monde moldu sur l'Internet, et qui sortira dans le monde Sorcier dans environ un mois, si tous les tests se passent bien. Prêts ?

* * *

**Ca chauffe chez les Tyler on dirais ^_^ ! **

**Ah, oui, eeuuh... comme j'aime pas John Smith (ce bâtard de John Smith n'est ce pas ?), eh ben je ne le compte pas dans l'équation.**

**On va dire que Ten a *encooore* échoué à ~LE~ dire à Rosie, à la fin de Journey's End, et que l'état de Donna (Like Donna's Cookies) ne leur permettaient pas de... BREF, si je ne sais pas pourquoi Miss Tyler n'est pas repartie avec lui, mais vous vous le savez.**

**Et puis pendant qu'on y est, hop ! Pas de relations privilégiés avec River, juste une franche camaraderie comme celle partagée avec Jack (Wiiii +_+), ce qui me permet de suspecter un futur Rose/Eleven... si j'arrive jusque là un jour.**

***o* Review *o* ? *chat potté's eyes* *vèri goude înglich***


End file.
